


Skate The Night Away

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seb and Carlos go Ice Skating.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Skate The Night Away

It was afternoon of the 23rd of December and Carlos had stood patiently outside in the cold waiting for Seb to come pick him up for their date.

As he adjusted his toque he heard the honk of Seb's older sister truck and saw Seb waving for him to hop in. 

As he sat down he felt Seb's hand linked into his even before either of them said a word.

They exchanged quick pleasantries as Morgan hightailed it to wherever Seb had planned their date. 

As the drive quickly ended and they both said goodbye to her and Carlos was faced to seeing their date location.

A Ice Skating Rink.

Carlos was so screwed.

While he amazing at dance, skating of any kind was horrible for him and everyone within 100 yards.

Seb turned to see the look of shock on his boyfriends face. "Oh come on Carlos! It'll be so much fun!" Seb pleaded grabbing his hands and dragging him inside.

As Seb paid their entry and sat down to put on his skates Carlos stood awkwardly.

"I brought you skates you know that right?" Seb said pulling a pair out of the bag and passing it to him. 

"This is going to be so horrible." Carlos said as Seb tied up his skates.

"You'll be fine. There I'm finished, let's get out there." Seb said leading him out to the entrance of the rink.

Carlos let out a puff of air as he stared out at the ice rink in front of him and Seb. "Babe I'm gonna make an absolute fool of myself." 

Seb grabbed Carlos hand and stepped onto the ice. "We'll both look like dorks, but it'll be fun." 

Carlos couldn't help but smile. "Oh alright." Carlos said grabbing Seb's other hand and stepping forward onto the ice, and almost immediately stumbling to which Seb was able to catch him.

"I've got you." Seb said lifting Carlos back up. "I won't let you fall." 

"You're the best Seb." Carlos still gripping tightly onto him, as he tried to gain some balance but ended slipping and dragging them both down. As their bodies slid across the rink.

Seb and Carlos looked over to the other and giggled as they looked in each other in the eyes.

"How about I teach you some of the basics." Seb suggested as he sat up and brushed off some of the snow that was covering him.

"Sure." Carlos said giving off yet another smile that made Seb's heart skip a beat.

As the afternoon counited Carlos had seemed to pick up fairly quickly what Seb was teaching him. 

Sure they had both stumbled more often then they were gliding but they were having fun doing it. 

As their date winded down they made the exit to take off their skates and ended with getting hot chocolate. 

It was embarrassing for both but fun at the same time.


End file.
